Redemption
by Emtpirate214
Summary: What happened when Charlie decided that it is time to leave her past behind her and start over?
1. Chapter 1

Well I think this idea has been bouncing around my head since the first episode of season two. I wanted to tap into Charlie's thoughts of just being gone and not coming back for a while. So enjoy, and please leave comments!

Charlie looked at the valley before her and the little town that it held like a pearl inside an oyster.

"Here's to hoping they don't have many people who travel," Charlie didn't want to have to explain the wanted posters.

The town had one Main Street with smaller ones sprawling off into the surrounding hills. The grass was green and the river that ran behind the town was clear with plenty of fish. Charlie noted the town name, _Redemption._

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Miles didn't have the heart to tell Rachel that Charlie had left late last night and was probably not coming back.

"I mean Rachel, she's gone, she's not coming back," Miles knew that Charlie was not going to come back, he knew that she was tired of the fighting and tired of everything that came with it.

"Miles, you have to go after her. She doesn't know what's going on out in the world. She doesn't know the patriots are coming," Rachel knew that the patriots were coming and that there was nothing that Charlie could do about it.

Charlie entered the town and kept out a Weary eye. She couldn't be too cautious with people she didn't know. She looked at all the buildings waiting for something to happen. She was on guard for an attack, she knew that this town could be just like every other. She knew that this town, could hold her death sentence. If she wasn't careful.

"Welcome to Redemption," a sweet sounding Asian woman greeted Charlie with a smile.

"Thanks," Charlie was cautious, she had learned that not everyone was who they seemed.

"I'm Rebecca Chin. I'm one of the elders here in Redemption," Rebecca motioned for Charlie to walk with her.

"I'm..." Charlie was cut off when Rebecca held up her hand.

"Not here, come and meet the other elders first and then we will discuss who you are," Rebecca smiled.

Charlie was lead to the great Hall, where the chandelier were made out of Elkhorn. It was a long wooden structure and at the far end sat four chairs, three of which were occupied. Rebecca smiled and then took her spot in the fourth chair.

"Welcome to our town Charlotte Matheson," a grey haired man smiled at Charlie.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Don't you remember me?" a shorter black woman smiled.

Charlie recognized her but couldn't place where she knew her from.

"Grace Bomont, from the tower. Now I'm just Grace Hudson, shop keeper," Grace smiled.

"You see, Redemption is a town for second chances. For people to leave their past behind them and start over. I was once a General in the army of Sebastian Monroe, but now I am just a farmer," the grey haired man smiled.

"Charlie, here there are only a few rules. The first, you don't ask about someone's past. Second, you will change your last name. Third, you must contribute to the community. Fourth, put your weapons up for good. Fifth, do not, under any circumstances, contact the people from your past," Grace smiled.

"Well then, I guess you can call me Charlotte Davis," Charlie smiled a true smile for the first time.

"Charlotte, I will help you navigate through all this and be your mentor," Rebecca stood.

"I can't wait," Charlotte smiled.

"Dad, I'm done with this! I've had it with your schemes! Mom is dead! Accept it!" Jason shoved the last of his things into his backpack.

"That's why we have to infiltrate the patriots son, to avenge your mother," Tom tried standing in Jason's way.

"I'm done dad. I'm going out on my own for a while," Jason shoved past his dad.

Well my darling readers, how's the story so far? I've got things in the works, so just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it has been a while since I have posted. I have been busy with the academy and studying is taking up 90% of my time. If I don't pass the academy then I lose my job, so everything has taken a backseat right now, but I love y'all so much and I have had this scene in my head that I need to get it out to y'all.

Jason stared at the small town and the sign that said Redemption. It had been almost six months since he had left his dad. He had bounced from town to town. He didn't feel that he belonged to anyone of them and that he needed to move on. He was tired of running and fighting all the time. He wanted roots. He wanted to only take out his bow and arrows for hunting and not for the fact that he was locked into battle with someone.

"Well, it's now or never," Jason took a deep breath before walking down the road to the town.

He followed the road and saw the homes and the market. People were laughing and smiling. Jason wasn't used to this and he thought that he may have accidentally stumbled into a cult of some type.

"Welcome to Redemption Jason Neville," Grace smiled.

"Grace?" Jason was confused at how she had gotten out of the tower.

"Yes, it's me. You have a lot of questions but now is not the time. You have to come before the Elders first," Grace motioned for Jason to follow her.

Jason followed in silence but kept looking around trying to get a lay of the land. His breath caught and he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his eyes. There to his right, only about ten yards away stood Charlie. She was in a long dress, like the ones that he had seen in a history book one time, that were popular in the late 1800s. Her long hair was pinned up in a bun from the similar time period. She was happy and laughing at something that some of the women were saying. Jason noticed that all the women seemed to dress in the similar fashion.

"Jason, you can talk to Charlotte later," Grace put her arm around Jason's shoulder and urged him towards the Great Hall.

"Charlotte?" Jason had only heard Charlie called Charlotte a couple times, and that was by Monroe.

"Yes, she is Charlotte Davis. She sells most of the yarn in town and makes a lot of blankets. She is also one of the best gardeners here, but that will be discussed later. You need to talk to the Elders first," Grace smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Jason was now Jason Miller who was to become the tanner for the town. He was glad that this town only used weapons for hunting. Grace had told him that she was going to be his guide through the first couple of weeks so that he could understand the town dynamics. Jason wanted to find Charlie and talk to her about why she left.

"Miles, please, go find her! Take Bass and Connor if you have to," Rachel threw her arm in Bass and Connor's general direction.

"She probably ended up back in New Vegas and fighting the world," Bass smiled and leaned back in the chair he was leaning in.

"Bass, she's not like you in the fact that she wants to fight for money like you. She only fights if she has to," Miles slumped against the dining room table.

"I'll go and look for her," Connor raised his hand like he was a child in school.

"She's a big girl Connor. She will find her way home when she's ready," Bass knew the true reason why Connor wanted to go and find Charlie.

"No, Connor, go find her. Please," Rachel was desperate.

"Rachel, I'm not sending my kid out to find your daughter because she decided that she couldn't handle the fighting. She got scared and left," Bass threw his hands up in the air.

"She left for the simple fact that she never really had a childhood. She didn't even have the chance to have a real relationship because we were always fighting your militia. Rachel has a break down, and Charlie bailed to get away for a while. She will come home or she won't. I'm not gong to go out there and drag her back here to sacrifice more of her life for these causes that we take on," Miles glared at all of them and walked out of the door.

"Rachel, I'm leaving in the morning to go and find her," Connor laid a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Connor watched as Rachel smiled and patted his hand. For the first time, he felt that he belonged to the group and that he was going to do something to help them. He wanted to tell Charlie what he thought about their relationship.

"Connor! Are you stupid or something?"Monroe was pissed.

"Something like that I guess," Connor half chuckled to himself.

"This isn't funny Connor. You are taking yourself out of the fight for some piece of ass that couldn't give a shit if you were alive or dead," Monroe squared off with his son.

"Listen, Charlie is more than some piece of ass and I am going to keep my promise to Rachel," Connor finished readying his horse.

"Is she worth it?" Monroe could t face his son.

"She is worth more than you know," Connor nudged his horse.

Jason watched Charlie for a while.

"You know, most people say good morning," Charlie didn't look up from her weaving.

"Well, it's not everyday that I get to see a beautiful ghost from my past, and she is weaving on top of that," Jason kept his place leaning in the door frame.

"It relaxes me," Charlie stood and stretched.

"I wasn't judging you. If I were, I wouldn't know where to start. I see you standing here in front of my, but part of me doesn't think it's you due the dress and your hair pinned up," Jason slowly made his way into the room.

"Well, it's the new me. I decided that Charlie Matheson had seen too much and done too much. Charlotte Davis on the other hand, she is a lady who keeps sheep and really fancy rabbits called Angora rabbits to she can spin the fibers into yarn. She also weaves and sales the blankets and the knitted items to the traveling merchants. She only uses a cross now to hunt." Charlotte watched Jason.

"Well, I'm Jason Miller who is the local tanner and who can't wait to tend to a garden. He is also the new guy who is trying to find a house with some land," Jason watched Charlie.

"Being the respectable lady that I am, I will ask if you are going to be on your be on your best behavior, and if you are. Well, I might have an extra room here at my house," Charlie motioned upstairs with her index finger.

Well lovelies, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright gang, I am very shallow and need reviews to make me feel better about myself. So, please review and let me know what you think. Also, starting on an actual mystery novel that may or may not end up on the kindle ebook section of mystery. All depends on how long it takes me to write it.

It had been weeks and Connor hadn't found anything. He had headed north and some how ended up near the Ruby Valley of Montana. He was in his third town in two days and still not even a hint of Charlie. A week ago, an old man had pointed Connor north towards this valley when he recognized Charlie's description. Apparently, the old man had thought it was odd that a young woman would travel on her own.

"If he only knew about you Charlie, if he only knew," Connor decided that trying to make it over the next ridge would be far enough for one day.

He finally came over the crest that opened into a valley with the Ruby mountains surrounding it. Connor looked through the binoculars that Rachel had given him before his conversation with Bass that had left Connor wondering what his true feelings were. He noted the small town with its small Main Street and one large building at the center of town.

"Here's to hoping that they have a motel," Connor tried to readjust in the saddle so his backside wouldn't hurt as much, but his attempt was was thwarted by the fact that he still had to get down the hill. Connor kept watch of the town while making his way down the hill and decided that coming through the woods at the east and south side of the town would give him the cover to observe for a while. It took roughly two hours to make his way for the woods and to set up a small camp the overlooked the town. Connect laid down on his belly and made his way to the edge of the woods. He took his binoculars out and began to get to know the town from his vantage point.

"I'll be damned," Connor breathed as he recognized the young couple holding hands and laughing while walking the market.

Charlie smiled while looking down at her hand that was lovingly tethered to Jason's. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time and she couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to realize how happy he made her.

"Good morning Millers," Rebecca brought Charlie back to the present.

"Good morning Rebecca," Jason smiled.

"I just have to say that your wedding the other day was beautiful. It also have the town some new hope. We haven't had a wedding in at least five years. Well, I will see you two later," Rebecca waved as she scurried off.

"So, how about we get some apples, and I will make us some spiced apples?" Jason looked at his hand as he held Charlie's.

"You know the way to my heart," Charlie smiled and kissed Jason on the cheek.

Jason and Charlie made it back to their house and began putting the groceries away. Charlie poured water in the sink and began to wash the dishes from that morning.

"You know, these dishes can wait for later," Jason came up behind Charlie and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and began kissing the back of her neck.

"Jason, you are a distraction, I don't know how I get anything done," Charlie spun in Jason's arms.

Jason pushed Charlie's back into the edge of the counter and began kissing her deeply on the mouth. His left hand moved to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss more as he slid his right hand down her thigh and lifted her knee to his waist.

"So much for love lost."

Jason and Charlie both turned to the direction that the voice had come from.

"Connor? What the hell are you doing here?!" Charlie was angry.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason glared at Connor.

"I am the long lost son of THE Sebastian Monroe, and the guy who is going to bring Charlie back to Willoughby, per her mother's request," Connor slightly bowed.

"Get the hell out of our house and don't come back," Charlie spat.

"Aww, is that anyway to talk to the guy that you shared a sleeping bag and campfire with outside of New Vegas?" Connor pulled out a chair and slouched down.

"Charlotte?" Jason looked at Charlie.

"It was a one night thing that I have regretted the minute I got out of Vegas. I was in a bad place and had somewhat of a death wish and thought that nothing mattered anymore," Charlie looked down so she didn't have to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Charlotte, why didn't you tell me that you slept with Monroe's kid?" Jason was hurt and angry and he didn't know why.

"Jason! You weren't there! You had left me at the tower and my mom had lost it. I wasn't able to kill Monroe like I wanted to!" Charlie matched his anger, but her anger was more towards herself.

"So you sleep with his son because it was the only option that came to mind?" Jason threw his hand in Connor's direction.

"Hey! I'm not some consolation prize!" Connor's plan to get Charlie was backfiring.

"Shut up Connor!" Charlie and Jason yelled at the same time.

Both Charlie and Jason looked at each other and their anger seemed to melt away. Charlie looked at Jason and sighed.

"Jason, I was in a bad place. I knew that if we were to fight the Patriots, we would die. I used Connor to try and get over you and that didn't help me. It made me feel horrible and that I didn't deserve to be happy," Charlie couldn't face Jason.

"Charle, you're right, I did leave you and you deserved better than that. I love you and I should of been there for you. I should have followed you from the Tower that night. I have kicked myself for doing that to you," Jason held Charlie by the waist.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Connor stood.

"Go and be sick outside, but stay out of sight," Charlie shot a look at Connor.

Rachel leaned against the door jam and watched as a storm began to turn towards their barn. It was going to be bad.


End file.
